


Lucky Scarf

by LegoTea



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Devotion, Dom Gamora, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Kink Exploration, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Praise Kink, Romance, Rough Sex, Scarf Kink, Sex, Smut, Sub Peter Quill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoTea/pseuds/LegoTea
Summary: “My lucky scarf! I knew I left it here!”Gamora pulled out the long, red scarf which had caught his attention. It was made out of a thick cotton material, unlike the green one. “It’s not lucky,” she said automatically.(Gamora and Peter look through their closet in the Captain's quarters on the Quadrant, after meeting with Kraglin. After Gamora ties up Peter with his 'lucky scarf,' to prove its impracticality in battle, she realizes how 'turned on' he is.... and she feels the same way.)





	Lucky Scarf

“Peter,” Gamora said, as she stood in front of their shared closet, “Why do you have so many scarves?”

They were on the Quadrant _,_ in the large captain’s quarters. They were getting settled back in, after reunited with Kraglin and catching him up on their missions during the last several months of separation. Satisfied with a hearty meal, everyone had retired to the rooms they’d previously claimed, back when they all lived on the ship.

It didn’t take much time for Gamora to adjust to the larger space, since she had been raised on the behemoth that was Sanctuary.... a cruel joke. Though she had to bite her tongue several times at the various rusty pipes on the Quadrant and dirty dishes piled in the sink, Gamora felt much more at home here than on Thanos’s ship. She hated all the mess that the Guardians made, seemingly within minutes sometimes, but she would take the mess any day over the stainless steel walls and screams of anguish that ripped throughout the corridors.  
  
Peter sidled up behind her, shaking her out of her thoughts. She pulled out a long green scarf from the closet, sheer and silky.

“Hey, I was wondering where that was!” he said, and she knew he was grinning without having to look.

She held up the fabric, extending it as she gave it a careful inspection. “Kraglin leaves piles of dirty socks in every other corner of the ship, yet he kept all of these clean for you.”

“Yeah,” Peter said, and she knew he was nodding. “Guess he must’ve wanted to keep all this stuff ready for us, in case we came back.”

She lowered the scarf and stared at it, then looked back up at her pristine leather shirts, his neatly pressed pants and colorful array of accessories. “Then I suppose we should schedule more frequent meetings with him, instead of making him wait.”

Behind her, she knew Peter was nodding.

Smiling, Gamora carefully placed the green scarf back on its hangar, and smoothed out the wrinkles. She leaned into the closet, flicking through the collection of shirts, belts, and pants, when she came across….

“My lucky scarf! I knew I left it here!”

Gamora pulled out the long, red scarf which had caught his attention. It was made out of a thick cotton material, unlike the green one. “It’s not lucky,” she said automatically.

“It so totally is!” Peter said, as she mentally predicted he would. He reached around Gamora’s shoulder for it, but since she was feeling playful, she snatched it out of his reach. “I’m tellin’ you, it really saved my skin on Tryl'sart. Hey, give it!”

She doubled over, rolling the scarf up in her hands as Peter leaned over her back. “It didn’t save you, Peter! Drax did.”

He sighed, standing back up. Tentatively, she did too. “All right, yes, _maybe_ Drax helped me out of a tight spot, but still! If he hadn’t seen it hanging from the tree branch, he never would’ve found me! That’s all the proof I need.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

Gamora unwound the scarf from her hands. They were both tiptoeing around the origin of the scarf. It was a carbon copy of the one Peter had worn less than a year ago. Peter had left the first iteration of this scarf on Ego, and, still grieving, he bought the one she was holding in a bazaar on Lumin. If Gamora hadn’t been there, Peter would’ve drunkenly blown two thousand units on it. After she ‘bargained’ with the shopowner, Peter ended up getting it for five hundred.

“Okay,” she said, threading the soft material through her fingers, “But I don’t understand why you have to have _seven_ of them. Along with the three you left back on our ship.”

“A guy’s gotta look good when he’s fighting crime,” Peter said, as if it were the most obvious fact in the universe. “Uh, worse crime, I mean.”

Rolling her eyes, Gamora said, “I still don’t see the practicality of it.”

“Yeah, I know.” Leather brushed against leather as Peter lowered his hands to his sides. “You’ve only told me a hundred....”

“Not that much.”

“Times, but has it ever worked against me? C’mon, you gotta give me more credit than....”

In an instant, Gamora whirled around. She looped the scarf around Peter’s left wrist, knotted the end of it around his jacket cuff, and pivoted in front of him as she wound it around his abdomen, then brought his free hand around his back to cinch the scarf in a double knot around both his wrists, held fast behind him.

“That,” Peter finished his sentence, gasping it out as he stepped forward to keep himself from toppling over.

Gamora tapped his wriggling fingers, one by one. “Like I said, not the most practical battle gear.”

“Okay, you got me,” he said, and Gamora noticed that he was breathing much faster than before.

“I know you like to wear them, Peter,” she said, sympathy overcoming her need to be right. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have caught you off guard like that.”

She gently started to undo one of the knots, when Peter said, “Wait.”

Gamora paused. She cocked her head at him curiously. “Why?”

Peter normally talked about anything and everything, sometimes so quickly and with so many words specific to the Terran language that Gamora couldn’t understand him. Now he was standing in front of her, trussed up with a flush spreading over his face, and down his neck.

Gamora waited as Peter looked away from her. His face flushed even more, and then she realized why he suddenly fell silent.

“You like being tied up, don’t you?” she asked.

Peter looked back at her slowly. Then, after another minute of not speaking, he nodded and said, “yeah, I kinda do.”

Gamora took that into consideration. She could hear Peter’s heartbeat racing away in his chest, and his breathing had quickened too. Sweat was beading at his hairline, and the inflection in his voice was different from his usual carefree, joking lilt. His eyes had darkened as well, and when Gamora’s gaze dropped from his eyes to his pants, she could tell that he wasn’t lying.

He was standing in front of her, helplessly bound and at her mercy, and he not only enjoyed it, the sensation was giving him physical pleasure.

Gamora shifted her stance, and she realized she was getting excited as well.

“Hey,” he said, then licked his lips, his voice rough and his breathing ragged. The air in the large, open space usually felt cool, but not now. The atmosphere suddenly felt thick, electric, like it did when Gamora was in bed with Peter, riding him until they both saw stars.

She wondered what it would be like to do that while he was tied up underneath her, and she could definitely sense the slickness between her thighs.

“Gamora?” he said, and she met his gaze again. She knew what he was thinking. She knew that he knew what she was thinking.

Interestingly, she didn’t feel embarrassed at all. Peter didn’t look sheepish anymore, or like he was trying to put on airs like he usually would around the others. Here, in what Gamora had come to think of as ‘their room’ on the Quadrant, they could be themselves.

They had been having sex without needing any devices or toys or whatnot. Gamora hadn’t even considered the possibility until now. Peter looked like he was coming to the same conclusion. They loved nothing more than just being naked together in bed, but Gamora was, as Peter would say, ‘really turned on’ just by looking at him.

“Are you sure?” she asked, and she could hear the breath catch in his throat. He moved his shoulders, as if trying to break out of his bonds, but instead of sounding frustrated, he groaned, as though she were touching him already.

“Yeah. Oh, yeah. Can we?” he asked, his dark eyes filled with an intensity she sense within her own.

Gamora stepped forward, almost curiously, as Peter stayed in place, straining against the scarf wrapped around him. She gazed at him as though she were in a trance before she placed her hand on his chest, then lifted her other hand up to the back of his head.

She lifted up on her toes to kiss Peter as she lightly clutched onto a fistful of his hair, and he whimpered against her mouth.

He was pliant and willing, as well as rock hard against the underside of her belly. She tugged on his hair, enjoying the pleading sounds he made against her lips.

She wanted to hear more of it.

She broke away from his lips as he whimpered again, this time sounding more like a pleading cry, and she patted the back of his head, his hair already disheveled in a very enticing way.

Without a word, she placed her hand, palm flat against his chest, and gently prodded him backward, toward the bed.

At times, Peter could read exactly what her intentions were, and he trusted her judgment. He walked backward as she pushed against his chest, then tapped it before he collided backward against the headboard.

Gamora steered him to the side of the bed and then, her hands went to his belt buckle.

He drew in a long, shaky breath.

“Do you trust me, Peter?” she asked. She would be willing to stop this whenever he wanted, the second he voice pain or discomfort, she would free him from the scarf. Even though she was wet beyond belief, watching him all tied up and at her mercy, she wouldn’t subject him to anything that made him feel scared to be with her.

But he didn’t look scared at all. He nodded and said, “Please, please don’t stop.”

So she didn’t.

She only took off his pants, boots and underwear because the scarf had been tied around his jacket. She didn’t think he would want her to untie him and retie him all over again, and one look at his flushed face confirmed her assumption.

She slid off his underwear, gazing at his erection. He was groaning, straining against the scarf, but not in such a way that seemed like he wanted to be free.

She reached out to wrap her hand around his dick, which she knew must be aching for her touch by now, but she paused, and got an idea.

“Sit,” she said, and Peter, still breathing raggedly, his hair disheveled and looking like a prize waiting for her taking, gazed up at her.

“Now,” she commanded, and he quickly obliged, lowering his legs and sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Back straight,” she ordered, and Peter immediately complied.

She smiled. “That’s a good boy, Peter. You’re my good boy, aren’t you?”

He nodded. “Yeah, oh hell yeah. I’m the best....”

“Quiet. No talking.” As soon as Gamora said that, she wondered if perhaps she’d gone too far, but Peter closed his mouth and gazed up at her, looking like he was ready to follow her every command.

Gamora had been aggressive with Peter in bed before. Nothing too extreme, mostly commanding him and spanking him, when he was in the mood. But this, coupled with him being all trussed up, sitting with his back straight, seemed to make him even harder.

And she had to admit, she liked seeing him this way as well.

“Don’t move,” she ordered, and he pursed his lips together as he looked up at her, eager to submit to her. She slowly undressed in front of him, drawing it out, making him wait as she leisurely removed her own jacket, shirt, and books. She slowly lowered her pants until they fell into a pool around her ankles, and then she looked back at Peter, reveling in the look of pure desire, of longing on his face when she stood before him only wearing her underwear.

“Do you like what you see? Remember, no talking,” she said.

Peter nodded.

Good boy, he was still following instructions. She told him as much and he groaned in response.

Sensing that he was reaching a breaking point, Gamora stepped out of her underwear and let it fall on top of her pants. She sauntered back over to Peter, swinging her hips and giving him a good show. He was nearly panting with anticipation as he gazed up at her, his eyes dark and filled with need.

“Do you like being tied up, Peter?” she asked, placing her hand on his cheek.

He nodded quickly.

“Good. You’re doing very well. I’m going to touch you now. You can talk now, if you’d like. If you want me to stop, tell me. Understand?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She liked that a lot. He was being so good. More than good. She loved him like this, soft and pliant underneath her, gazing up at her with his eyes, filled with passion and adulation.

She hadn’t expected things to get this intense so quickly. One minute they were looking at his scarf collection, the next he was wearing his own scarf, in a very specific and enticing way, while she was standing in front of him, naked, running her hand along his jaw and then up into his hair.

That was one of the reasons she loved Peter so much, she realized as she slowly lifted herself up and straddled Peter, as he moaned, “Oh fuck, yes thank you.” She loved the surprises that came with living with him, both the good and challenging ones. She loved how he listened to her, and let her take the lead. Peter liked it when she was in control, and she loved that he was excited at seeing her in control. She loved him because she could be gentle with him, like when she straddled Peter and lined herself up against his cock, then braced herself against his shoulder, his hands still bound behind his back as he sat underneath her, moaning with relief.

She slid down onto him, making it last, and when she was all the way down, she paused, gazing into his eyes.

“Feels so damn good, Gamora,” he mumbled, his eyes closed, an expression of pure pleasure on his face.

She agreed. It felt good to be with him like this, on their bed, in their own private space.

She loved him because she could be gentle with him, and she also loved him because she could be fierce with him, especially in bed.

She stopped carding her hand through his hair and tugged on it, making his head bend backward as he gasped loudly. His whole face was flushed and she could see his heartbeat pulsing in his throat. He let her pull on his hair and he whimpered, not out of fear, but out of pleasure.

“Oh, fuck yes,” he moaned, and, still resting fully on his cock, she leaned down to suck on his neck.

“Fuuuck,” Peter moaned again, and she sucked a line down his neck. He thrust up into her, a unconscious jerk of his hips, and Gamora stopped sucking on his neck.

“Sorry,” he whispered, knowing that she wanted him to be still, and pliant underneath her, as she straddled him, her hand still fisted in his hair.

“Don’t move. Let me do everything,” she said softly, not wanting to punish him.

“Yes,” he mumbled, then whined a bit in the back of his throat as Gamora lifted her hips then slid back down on him.

Gamora loosened her grip on his hair and lowered her hand to wrap it around his shoulder as she rode him. She quickened her pace, making the bed shake underneath Peter as he sat obediently underneath her, trussed up by his own scarf as he squeezed his eyes shut and enjoyed the ride. She did too, rolling her hips and loving the sight of his flushed face, mussed hair and that he was still tied up underneath her. She leaned in and crashed her lips against his as she went even faster, and Peter eagerly met her lips with his. She thrust her tongue into his mouth, entering him even as she was riding him, and the next few minutes were a blur of Peter’s tongue and his ragged breathing, the bed creaking underneath them as she fucked him senseless, her bound and willing prize, and Gamora cried out against Peter’s mouth as she came hard, her eyes closed as stars exploded behind her lids.

Her hips shook and jerked as she kept riding Peter, and after another minute, he was coming too as she began to ride out the aftershocks. His hips jerked up as he came inside her, but she didn’t mind this time. Peter was hers, and he’d been so good. He was the best she’s ever had.

She slowed her pace, as they both came down from their highs, exhausted and sweat slicked and exhilarated. Gamora leaned back a bit to take in the sight of Peter, and as soon as she saw him, she had to kiss him again, wrapping her arms around him.

“So good, Peter you were so good,” she said, and he sighed happily underneath her.

Then, after a few minutes of kissing him some more, languidly, Gamora gently lifted herself off of him, and though they both felt regretful of the separation, she knew that he was ready to sleep as much as she was.

But first, Gamora untied him. She undid his knots with reverence and care, and when Peter groaned at the relief, she helped him remove his jacket and shirt. He tossed the scarf on top of their piled of shed clothing on the floor, and Gamora kept him sitting upright as she checked his circulation, kneading his muscles and kissing the lines around his skin left by the taught fabric.

Then, finally, Gamora guided him into a sitting position. She went to the bathroom, assuring him she’d be back when he let out a cry of concern at her leaving. She brought back a bowl of warm water, a washcloth, and a towel, and his expression brightened at her return.

She ran the dampened, warm cloth over his body, gently kneading his skin where he needed it some more before she lightly cleaned him, and then herself. She patted him dry as she told him he had been very good, he’d done so well and that she loved him. He sighed happily as he closed his eyes, letting her take care of him. She loved taking care of him, feeling warmth and protectiveness for him as he laid next to her.

She got him some water and he drank it, looking at her gratefully. Then, when they were ready for bed, she dimmed the lights and crawled back onto the bed, slipping under the furs after she guided Peter underneath them.

She curled up against his side, stroking his chest as she gazed up at him.

“That was.... That was amazing, babe,” he said, lifting his arm and wrapping it around her as she snuggled up against him. She enjoyed seeing his arms bound, but she also enjoyed the feeling of his arm around her as she drifted to sleep.

“It really was,” she agreed, and Peter let out a long, satisfied sigh. Then, he chuckled a little.

She glanced up at him curiously.

“See?” he said, grinning as he met her gaze. “I told you it’s a lucky scarf.”

“Oh, Peter,” she said, but laughed with him as he kissed the top of her head, and they fell asleep in each other’s arms, sated and even more in love.

**Author's Note:**

> (I didn't include a condom because Gamora, in my mind, has modifications that prevent her from getting pregnant.)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
